


The Bias Wrecking of Cha Hakyeon

by byeolbit



Series: Glowsticks and Music Notes [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, I was bias wrecked, bias wrecking, crack/comedy, fanboy!vixx, this is REVENGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: In which Hakyeon has feels but would rather not thank you very much.Takes place chronologically before The Fan Sign but is independent





	

  
  
  


Cha Hakyeon is the world's number one fanboy for 6Keys. Or so he claims. And while that is debatable, it is quite understandable that when 6Keys drops teasers for a new mini album Hakyeon has trouble breathing.

“AAJDHDAKALDGDKSLS” he garbles when his twitter explodes. 

“AHSVEGWKAKALWLLL” Jaehwan agrees

“You're both extra” Taekwoon insults them causing them to be offended. But he's looking at the teaser pictures too and that just makes Hakyeon indignant.

“I think they have Ara as the main character this time. That's why she is in the centre” Jaehwan theorizes. Hakyeon nods thoughtfully. Jaehwan’s fan theories have known to be true in the past.

“I should share these with Wonshik” Jaehwan nods to himself. 

“It’s a standard cute summer concept” Taekwoon says.

“Thank god. We had a horror concept last time. I'm ready for party times” Jaehwan said. 

“The intro song still gives me chills when I listen to the album” Taekwoon agreed. Jaehwan nodded in agreement. He wondered why Hakyeon was not saying anything. 

“Earth to Cha Hakyeon” Jaehwan said, poking the elder boy.

“Is he ‘dead’ because of how cute Haneul looks AGAIN?” Taekwoon asked. He loved Hakyeon but he could not take days of endless fanboying. 

“You guys, is it just me or does Bora look extra cute?” Hakyeon asked, snapping out of his daze.

“Bora?” Jaehwan asked. Bora was the second eldest in the group and the love of every member of 6Keys. She wasn't the most popular in terms of number of fans but she had the most loyal fans. Often silent or sarcastic, the running joke in the fandom was that if you fell for Bora, you would be hooked to 6Keys. 

Jaehwan guiltily scrolled up. He had just glanced over the other members’ pictures and gone to Ara’s since she was his bias. The 3rd teaser to be released was Bora's. She was wearing a simple red top and white skirt and relaxing by the pool. Her hair was light brown this time as opposed to black and she did look really pretty in the shot.

“Whoa” Hakyeon said trailing off….

“So… Bora looks pretty” Jaehwan started. Hakyeon nodded in response.

“She looks downright beautiful” he said with conviction. “I can't believe people have been sleeping on her. She's a talented singer and she is so funny and clearly very pretty. No wonder everyone loves her.”

If Taekwoon didn't know any better he would think Hakyeon’s epiphany was about to lead him to nirvana or something. 

“Dude. Did you just get bias wrecked?” Jaehwan asked, laughing at Hakyeon’s antics.

“What? No!” Hakyeon protested. “I'm just admiring how talented she is!” 

“You've practically been swooning at her picture. You haven't even talked about Haneul since the teasers released” Taekwoon commented.

“That's because Haneul is the love of my life and brightest shining star of the entire universe and that goes without saying!!” Hakyeon replied automatically. 

“But Bora is beautiful” Jaehwan put in.

Hakyeon glared but his cheeks were red and that gave Jaehwan the answer he wanted.

“I'm not being bias wrecked” he told Jaehwan. 

“No no” Jaehwan said, absolutely assured otherwise. 

Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed. He knew that Jaehwan was the most persistent man alive and this was about to come bite him in the back very soon.

  
  
  
  
-x-

  
  
  


“Why aren't you panicking yet?” Taekwoon asked. 

“I don't panic. I fanboy. Excuse you” Hakyeon said grumpily. “And I am not looking to my phone because that evil spawn of Satan Jaehwan has been spamming me with Bora's pictures” he added ruefully. 

“Well you've just missed the release of Haneul’s pictures” Taekwoon pointed out.

“Haneul? Not Minah? I was so sure they would release Minah’s next!” he said, grabbing his phone. Sure enough, the 6Keys website had new pictures of Haneul at the beach as opposed to Minah. Hakyeon grinned. As expected, she looked very pretty.

“There's one of her and Bora too that she shared on instagram. She was very happy about having convinced Bora to take a picture with her” Taekwoon added. Hakyeon had already opened up instagram and found the picture before Taekwoon had finished that sentence.

“They are both so beautiful” Hakyeon sighed.

“Yeah. Doesn’t Bora look cute in this picture?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon glared at him before putting his phone away.

“I hate you. I hope you know that” he added for small revenge.

“I am well aware. You should check out Hongbin’s tumblr. He made some pretty cool summer aesthetic mood boards for the girls” Taekwoon said, scrolling on his phone.

“Really?” Hakyeon asked with a bright smile. Hongbin had one of the best 6Keys dedicated blogs around. He was well known in the fandom for his editing skills. Wonshik wrote the best fanfiction and Hongbin always made posters for him. The duo were legendary.

“Waaah. Red cherry lipstick, strawberry shakes… Haneul’s is totally on point” he nodded.

“So is Bora’s” Taekwoon told him.

Hakyeon scrolled down to find Bora’s mood board. It was a compilation of the recent pictures of her on the beach in a green sundress edited to accentuate the yellow. There was a mint cooler in the sun, pretty yellow flowers spread across the green lawn, a collection of books in dark green covers and vast forests. It was funny how each part could be a character trait. The mint cooler because Bora was a cool and chill person. Yellow flowers across a green lawn because when she smiled the world lit up. She loved to read so the books were always a given. And vast forests because she was philosophical.

Hakyeon sighed. Bora really was amazing. It made him giggle a little that they shared a love for books between them. It was a nice thought. A small cozy home with the biggest room being a library. They could compete to see who had the better book collection. He would steal her books sometimes but never admit to reading it. Or hot chocolate on rainy days where they passionately discussed plotlines and characters. Maybe someone would finally understand his love for misunderstood characters and take part in the feels. 

His heart suddenly dropped.

  


Did he just get feels from a god damned moodboard?!?!?!?!?!

  


He screamed and threw his phone onto his bed, right next to where Taekwoon lay.

“Oh, did you get to the part of the new chapter that Wonshik uploaded where Haneul dies?” Taekwoon asked smugly.

“HANEUL DIES???” Hakyeon asked, sinking into despair.

“Oh shit. Did I just spoil the new chapter for you?” Taekwoon asked guiltily. 

“I hate all of you” Hakyeon cried, jumping onto the bed and burying his head into his pillow. Taekwoon cried when Hakyeon accidentally hit him while flailing.

“Hate Jaehwan. He was the one who has been helping Wonshik with the new fanfic. And probably Hongbin because I saw you daydreaming at the moodboard. Coincidentally, under Haneul’s moodboard Hongbin also thanked Jaehwan for requesting a series” Taekwoon told him.

“Why is he out to get me?” Hakyeon cried into his pillow.

“All Aries men are evil” Taekwoon said, trying to console Hakyeon by patting him on the back. Hakyeon cried in reply and Taekwoon just soothed him over by saying “There, there”.

But to be honest watching Jaehwan bias wreck Hakyeon unintentionally was the funniest thing to him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been bias wrecked by an evil forehead. So this part was petty revenge.


End file.
